religiosity_of_nazismfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes by Julius Streicher and His Publishing House
"Who are the moneylenders? They are those who were driven out of the Temple by Christ Himself 2000 years ago. They are those who never work but live on fraud.", quoted from Julius Streicher speech in the Bavarian regional parliament during 1927, the quote is published in Julius Streicher's Kampf dem Weltfeind, 1938. *"The Talmud forbids Jews to heal Gentiles. Instead, they must murder them! “The Jew is not a German, but rather a deceiver. He is not a citizen, but rather a butcher.” So wrote Dr. Martin Luther four hundred years ago about that foreign race of the Jews. He would write no differently today. The Jew has remained a deceiver and a butcher until the present day. He has remained so in every area of life. ...", Karl Holz, published on December 1, 1932, by Julius Streicher's publishing house. *"Why don't you listen to Christ Himself, who said to the Jews: "Ye are of your father the devil!", quoted from Julius Streicher speech in Nuremberg during 1932. *"... Jesus Christ was such a spiritual hero. He fought against the Jews for his whole life. He spoke the most damning judgment ever made against this people. He said: “Your father is the Devil, and you want to carry out your father’s desire. He was a murderer from the beginning, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies.” (John 8:44-45) The Jews betrayed Christ. The committed a ritual murder on Golgotha. But Christianity developed, and if the Jew Paul had not twisted and falsified it, it would today be the greatest anti-Semitic movement in the world. ...", published in July 1933 by Julius Streicher's publishing house. *"The judgement passed by Jesus on the Jews marks the Jewish people for all time: "Ye are of your father the devil! He was a murderer from the beginning." (John 8:44-45)", foreword to the book "Juden stellen sich vor", published in 1934 by Julius Streicher's publishing house. *"Germans must fight Jews, that organized body of world criminals against whom Christ, the greatest antisemite of all time, had fought.", Julius Streicher, 1935. *"Jesus Christ says 'The Jew is a murderer through and through'. And when Christ had to die the Lord didn't know any other people who would have tortured Him to death so he chose the Jews. That is why the Jews pride themselves on being the chosen people.", Elvira Bauer, Trau keinem Fuchs auf grüner Heid und keinem Jud bei seinem Eid, published in 1936 by Julius Streicher's publishing house. *"Antisemitic publications have existed in Germany for centuries. A book I had, written by Dr. Martin Luther, was, for instance, confiscated. Dr. Martin Luther would very probably sit in my place in the defendants' dock today, if this book had been taken into consideration by the Prosecution. In this book The Jews and Their Lies, Dr. Martin Luther writes that the Jews are a serpent's brood and one should burn down their synagogues and destroy them...", Julius Streicher, 1946. *"Heil Hitler! You know my name well. Julius Streicher! The Bolsheviks will hang you one day! Purim festival, 1946! I am now by God my father! Adele, my dear wife.", quoted from Julius Streicher last words, October 16, 1946. *"The murder of Golgotha is written on the foreheads of the Jews.” Yes—and that is why there is a curse on that people. Jesus, however, died for us and so we should believe in him and accept him. He is the way to light, to peace and to love.", Julius Streicher. *(The article The Toadstool contains quotes from a book published by Julius Streicher's publishing house.) __notoc__ __noeditsection__